


Twins

by Danni_Lea



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Please be gentle, erk - Freeform, i swear i'm better now, i wrote this like four or five years ago, or so i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_Lea/pseuds/Danni_Lea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short One-shot. Growing up, they always knew something was missing. It had felt like some part of them had been missing. They rarely thought about it. Except for the times when they were lonely…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

Luke stood at the edge of the small homestead where he lived with his aunt and uncle. His startling blue eyes were turned toward the rapidly darkening sky. He watched as the first stars appeared and the first moon began to rise. Grinning, he turned his head and opened his mouth to speak.

Only to close it quickly, because there was no one else, but him, there.

Nine-year-old Luke Skywalker frowned, and for once turned his eyes to the ground, rather than the sky. He had know before he opened his mouth that no one was there, so why did feel someone should be there? Why did it feel like someone – someone important – was missing?

"Luke!"

At his aunt's call the nine-year-old boys head snapped up and the feeling faded – but it didn't go away.

\---

Leia sighed as her father walked away talking to Moff Tarkin. She really didn't like him. She turned the opposite direction of the Moff and her father and took a step to the stairs, reaching behind her to grab someone's hand, only to snatch hers back. She stared at the spot reached toward, and couldn't help but feeling like someone important was missing. She turned to face the window and through it, the night sky. As she stared at the stars, she felt a tug – that if she simply followed them, she'd find who was missing.

It was ridiculous, she told herself. No one was missing. Her father and all of her aunts were here. And so was Winter. No one was missing

Though that didn't stop her feeling like someone was.

It wasn't until ten years later that the feeling faded. For Leia, it was the moment Luke burst into her cell on the Death Star and proclaimed that he was there to rescue her, that the feeling of something – someone – missing vanished. For Luke it was much the same.

\---

Six years later they finally understood why.

They were – are – twins.

Twins.

Brother and sister.

And they understood everything after that.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a Russian translation available for this work on FFN, done by the lovely Ermione de Verne.


End file.
